


The Oneiromancer's Manual

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen, dream interpretation, and big sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oneiromancer's Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ysabetwordsmith**](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/) 's title prompt in the [](http://crowdfunding.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**crowdfunding**](http://crowdfunding.dreamwidth.org/) [Creative Jam](http://crowdfunding.dreamwidth.org/242178.html).

Karen buys every dream interpretation book the Barnes and Noble has. "It's all humans making stuff up," Cassandra tells her. "Not a drop of real magic."

Big sisters, Karen thinks. What do they know?

The thing is, all the books are _wrong_. Chocolate is love, celebration, and self-reward, but also overindulgence? That doesn't make any sense. Claws mean vulnerability or hostility? Some fae—like the Cait Sidhe, for instance—simply have claws sometimes! Nimbus clouds signify depression or anger? Or (according to a contradictory book) feeling overshadowed, or illness on the way? No, they just predict rain.

"What, you expected wisdom about fae magic from a telephone game that might or might not have a merlin at the other end?" Cassandra says. "You _know_ how rare oneiromancers are. You want a manual, write it yourself. Or at least start keeping a journal." She grins. "I know the perfect place, too."

Dreamwidth, huh? Big sisters can be pretty wise sometimes.


End file.
